yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Scania K-series
The Scania K-series is a series of bus chassis with longitudinally, straight-up mounted Euro IV engine at the rear. For the 5- and 6-cylinder engines Scania is using exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system to fulfill the legal Euro IV emission standard. The K-series is available with 9-litre 5-cylinder engines with output of 230 hp (1050 Nm), 270 hp (1250 Nm) or 310 hp (1550 Nm) as well as the 12-litre 6-cylinder engines with output of 340 hp (1700 Nm), 380 hp (1900 Nm), 420 hp (2100 Nm) or 470 hp (2200 Nm). With Euro 5 emissions becoming mandatory in Europe in 2009, Scania have released upgraded engines in order to meet these regulations. The 5-cylinder DC9 engines feature a larger bore and displace 9.3-litres instead of 8.9-litres. The DC12 engines feature both a larger bore and a longer stroke, and therefore displace 12.7-litres instead of 11.7-litres. Most engines also receive slight performance improvements, for example the DC9 engine that outputs 310 hp/1550 Nm has been upgraded to 320 PS/1600 Nm. The variants of K-series bus include coach, intercity bus and citybus chassis. The K-series replaced the L94(with the 60 degrees inclined-engine), K94, K114 and the K124 series. List of model range service.]] ;Historical * K270UA/UB * K310UA/UB/UD ;Current model range * K230UB * K250UB * K280UA/UB/UD * K310UA/UB/UD * K320UA/UB/UD K270/280/305/310/320UA The K270UA, K280UA, K305UA, K310UA, and K320UA (known as KUA in internal records) are the articulated (6x2/2) citybus variant which can be ordered with the two stronger 9-litre diesel engine variants or the strongest 9-litre CNG engine variant. Valley Country had ordered Scania K270UA bendy buses. K230/250/270/280/305/310/320UB The K230UB, K250UB, K270UB, K280UB, K305UB, K310UB, and K320UB (known as KUB in internal records) are the rigid (4x2 or 6x2*4) citybus variant which can be ordered with all 9-litre engines. Singapore All the bus operators in Singapore had purchased Scania K230UB. Singapore Changi Airport operates 3 Gemilang-bodied Scania K230UB for its internal shuttle services (Budget Terminal >> Terminal 2). Upon withdrawal of the shuttle services(due to the closure of Budget Terminal), these buses were repainted into SATS gateway livery and are used inside the Airport runway. Resorts World Sentosa operates a handful of KUBs to provide shuttle services for its hotel guests. These buses were bodied by SC Auto in a coach configuration. National University of Singapore also operates a handful of SC Auto-bodied K230UBs for its internal shuttle service. Malaysia Rapid Penang In 2009, Rapid Penang ordered 200 Scania K270UB Euro III units. In 2012 Rapid Penang placed another order for 80 Scania K250UB Euro III units, all with a total length of 10.7m. Ten units Scania K250UB Euro III have gone in operation in July 2013. All units are expected to be delivered during the second half of 2013. Rapid KL In 2011 Rapid KL placed an order for 150 Scania K270UB Euro III units. The bodywork and interior of these buses bear close resemblance to the Euro V units SBS Transit has introduced earlier. In 2013 Rapid KL placed a follow up order for 300 K250UB Euro III vehicles. Deliveries are expected in 2013-2014. Rapid Kuantan Ten units Scania K250UB Euro III have gone in operation in December 2012. A total of 60 units has been purchased. The buses have restyled front and rear as well as a newly developed driver's place. K280/310/320UD The K280UD, K310UD and K320UD (known as KUD in internal records) is the double-deck citybus variant with a 8.9-litre DC9-18 5-cylinder 310 hp Euro IV compliant engine (hence the 310 in K'310'UD), or a 9.3-litre DC9-29 5-cylinder 280 hp Euro V compliant engine. The 'U' indicates the bus is designed for urban application, the 'D' points out the chassis is made for a double decker. Abellio Tampines had bought Scania K310UD with Enviro400 bodied chassis on 2010. K270/280/310/320/340/360/380/400/420IB The K270IB, K280IB, K310IB, K320IB, K340IB, K360IB, K380IB, K400IB and K420IB (known as KIB in internal records) are the intercity bus variants but are also used for coaches. Available as 4x2, 6x2, 6x2*4 and 8x2. K310/320/340/360/380/400/420/440/470/480EB The K310EB, K320EB, K340EB, K360EB, K380EB, K400EB, K440EB, K420EB, K470EB and K480EB (known as KEB in internal records) chassis are used for top end coaches (4x2, 6x2 as well as 6x2*4).